Unfulfilling Dreams: Someone to Love
by minakurata-chan
Summary: She didn't want to stop singing it was her dream it was the only thing she could keep to remeber him..... Haruno Sakura is a new student at Kohana Academy for the Elite Students she encounter friends enemies and also Sasuke Uchiha...is it fate sum inside
1. Sakura's Crazy First Day Part 1

**Unfulfilling Dreams: Someone to Love**

Umm...hello guys this is my second naruto high school fanfic I like my other one too but I got this idea and if I didn't type it, it would just make me go insane so here is my sasusaku

fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer : Nope do not own Naruto nor the Song Romeo and Juliet by S.O.A.P, sighs so sleepy...But I do own Eiko-chan..

Mina: Oh yes by the way this story is mostly Sakura and Sasuke Neji and Tenten Naruto and Hinata Shikamaru and Ino some ?????-Sakura

* * *

Summary : She didn't want to stop singing it was her dream it was the only thing she could keep to remeber him... Haruno Sakura is a new student at Kohana Academy for the Elite Students she

encounter friends enemies and maybe even...Uchiha Sasuke is what you would call the heartthrob of Kohana Academy he's got the look,talent,yet he is cold. He needs love he needs warmth he

needs Sakura...Sakura and Sasuke begin to bond day by day but then disaster strikes Sakura...and now it's up to sasuke does he love Sakura or is this just a game of love and

War…………………Did I mention Sakura's a pop star!!!

* * *

"Dreams"

"Thoughts"

"Reality"

"Talking"

"Writing"

"Thinking of you"

* * *

Chapter One

Sakura Haruno's First Crazy Day Part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlaskback/Dreamxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

America Grand Central Station

A pink haired girl with beautiful emerald eyes was on a stage talking to thousands and thousands of people on a microphone

"Thank you everyone for showing up but I have some news, I will be leaving the music business for a while"

The crowd started to complain and whine

"But please forgive me now enjoy my last song and I hope you will keep this song in a little treasure box and wait for it to open when I return."

The crowd was silent and was struck with awe and the pink haired girl began her final song.

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet It feels like Something's happening to me It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet It feels like Something's happening to me Romeo and Juliet In the summertime I met a guy He was so fine,  
He blew my mind My friends are telling me Girl he's a looser But they can't see It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet It feels like Something's happening to me It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet It feels like Something's happening to me Romeo and Juliet Romeo and Juliet Romeo and Juliet Hallo From the first time I saw his eyes There was sunshine Every time He walks into the room I feel my heart go boom boom boom It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet It feels like Something's happening to me It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet It feels like Something's happening to me Romeo and Juliet Romeo and Juliet Romeo and Juliet There was a time, when I was young And love it felt so strong Now it comes back to me What's going on?  
It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet It feels like Something's happening to me It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet It feels like Something's happening to me It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet (du dap dap, duuu dap dap) It feels like (du dap dap)  
Something's happening to me (duuu dap dap)  
It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet (du dap dap, duuu dap dap) It feels like (du dap dap)  
Something's happening to me (duuu dap dap)  
It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet It feels like Something's happening to me

The crowed roared.  
They clapped.  
They screamed.  
They were in complete awe.

"Thank you everyone and good-bye" The pink-haired girl ran off stage in tears and since that night she never sung again.

Background voices

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes just give her some time."

End of Background voices

"Sai-kun was this the right thing to do" She said as she stared into the night sky...

xxxxxxxxxEnd of Flashback/Dreamxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's POV

BRINNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

BRINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

The pink haired girl open her eyes and yawned.

"Ahhhhhhhhh what a beautiful morning Tokyo is so different from America ."

"Miss.Sakura your finally awake."

Sakura turned around "Ohh Eiko-chan good morning."

"To you the same."

"May I ask when school starts."

"Ummm Miss.Sakura Kohana High started school 2 months ago when you were on your new debut single."

"WHAT YOU MEAN I AM THE NEW STUDENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Please Miss.Sakura don't yell to loud the neighbors might call."

"Gomen"

"It's okay miss Sakura here is your school uniform and schedule."

"Arigatou."

"Hai, please get dressed soon class will begin at 8:30. She looked at the clock it was already 7:49

"Hai"

"Here you go." Eiko-chan handed Sakura the school uniform and schedule and left Sakura's room.

Sakura looked at the uniform.

Well this isn't as bad as at it could be she thought to herself while she looked at the uniform. The uniform consisted of a light pink skirt and a white buttoned up shirt with a pink bow in the middle.

"But in a way this looks so unfashionable, the uniform would look better if I did this and maybe some of that and some……………….

30 minutes later……………

"Where is Miss. Sakura." Eiko chan questioned herself.

She heard steps down from the stairs.

"Gomen eiko-chan." Sakura said

"Sakura what did you do to the uniform."

"You like it."

"It's cute but why."

"The other look was just to blah." Sakura changed the outfit quite cute she took the bow off from her color and attached it to the shirt and it was so pretty. To the skirt she cut it shorter. And added a little chibi form of a star on the pocket of the button up shirt. So it looked quite cute. Plus she let her hair down which made her face glow.

"Well okay."

"So how many minutes till school?'

"Sakura you have 10 minutes ."

"Um eiko-chan if it's alright with you I am going to walk to school., I think the fresh air will probably do me good."

"Yes Miss. Sakura have a nice day at school today."

"You two, all be back as soon as I can so please don't pick me up."

"Hai."

"Bye"

"Bye"

XxxxxxxxxxClose to the schoolgroundsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tokyo is so beautiful but I wonder what the school is like……………..she started to pass by a group of people and all of a sudden they were startled

"Hey is that Sakura Haruno

"Yes it looks just like her."

"She's cute."

"Hey Pinkie want to go out?"

"No he's not worth it go out with me."

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH????????"

"Ummmm………… you can excuse me I have to ummm go………" Sakura said while running.

"No wait come back."

"Sing us a song."

"Please."

Sakura was getting angry now " No now can you please leave me alone."

I started to run . My fans followed. But to my advantage I was a fast runner. But seeing as they were fans they ran pretty fast as well. 5 minutes have gone by and yet they won't stop following me and to my dismay I might even be late for school.

She heard a motorcycle stop in the background this was the last straw she stomped turned around and said "Hey get a life and stop following I'm not interested . I am not signing autographs. And I will absolutely not be your GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Woahhhhhhhhhhh, don't get the wrong idea." The mystery guy said

"So you don't want my autograph, presence, nor you want me as a girlfriend."

"hn"

"Okay this isn't a trick though right"  
"hn"(you guys know who this is right??????)

"Can you say anything besides hn"

"Aa"

"Your hopeless."

"You will be two."

What do you mean by tha……"

"Just turn around."

I turned around and saw so many people stampeding towards me.

"Ohhh no."

"Hey you can catch a ride with me if you want."

"Really"

"hn"

"Was that a yes or a no?"

"No" And the guy (by the way he still had a helmet on) drove on his motorcycle with no Sakura.(you didn't really think I was gonna make him be so nice when he doesn't even know her name)

"WHY THE NERVE MARK MY WORDS I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He shouted back "TO LATE NOW YOU ANNOYING GIRL JUST TURN AROUND." and then the guy disappeared.

She turned around and the people were all gathered around her.

"MARK MY WORDS YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WHOEVER YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!"

The guy chuckled to himself "All be waiting to see for the punishment"  
XXXXXXXXXIN THE CLASSROOMXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke did you hear" A guy with blonde hair, whiskers, and blue eyes asked.

"What now dobe." The boy with black raven hair and onyx black eyes replied.

" Sasuke teme some famous girl from America is coming to Kohana Academy and she's in our 11th grade class." The boy said..

"Naruto whatever gave you that idea." Sasuke replied

"Hello I read it on the internet at the library."

"Who knew you went to the library."

"GRRRRRR teme I will get you back." Naruto said in a small chuckle(seems like everyone wants to do something evil to sasuke mwahahhahahahha

20 minute later

The door opens and there stood a man with a grey mask

"Sorry class I was late because some cat was on the floor screeching for help because it was going to di…………..

"CAN YOU JUST TEACH US SOMETHING"

The grey man with a mask sweat dropped and turned towards the chalkboard.

This is so boring Sasuke thought to himself today he encountered something really strange.

XXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXX

Sasuke's POV

I woke up got dressed in our school uniform. (it consists of a white button up shirt and black pants) Ate some tomato flavored cereal. One I finished I left my mansion (more description in the next chapters)  
Went into the garage and took out my blue and white motorcycle and drove off towards school like how I normally do. But then I heard something while I was speeding towards school.

I saw a girl murmuring for help. I normally would let it be but usually I never see people crowded around anyone else but me. So I went to go check on her but when I was about to stop she started to run away. I followed her and then she finally stopped. She was so different from the other girls she had pink hair and kind of strange I would say. She turned around and said

"Hey get a life and stop following I'm not interested . I am not signing autographs. And I will absolutely not be your GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was so shocked hearing those words no one has ever spoken to Sasuke Uchiha that way. Usually he would say something like that.

"So you don't want my autograph, presence, nor you want me as a girlfriend."

"hn"

"Okay this isn't a trick though right"  
"hn"

"Can you say anything besides hn"

"Aa"

"Your hopeless."

"You will be two."

What do you mean by tha……"

"Just turn around."

I saw the girl turn around and saw so many people stampeding towards her.

"Ohhh no."

"Hey you can catch a ride with me if you want." I asked the pink haired girl with emerald like eyes.

"Really" The girl said hopefully with her emerald eyes looking towards my helmet.

"hn"

"Was that a yes or a no?" (Remember guys this is Sasuke here)

"No" And I drove away from the pink haired girl but not to far away. I was still watching her from afar. But then I heard her yell. Because what I had just seen there had been a whole lot of people crowded towards.  
"WHY THE NERVE MARK MY WORDS I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I shouted back "TO LATE NOW YOU ANNOYING GIRL JUST TURN AROUND."

XXXXXXXXXXXENDOF FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heheh" Sasuke laughed

"What's so funn………

The door opened wide opened and there stood the pink haired girl from before.

Sakura's POV A few minutes before entering class Wow so this must be Kohana Acadmey it's huge. I have never really been to a school cause well because I was home schooled. The nerve of that guy she thought to herself. Those people were so hard to get rid of and because of that guy I'm late humph. She stuck her nose up in the air. How am I suppose to make this guy pay if I don't even know what he looks like. She sighed this is so hopeless. She opened her book bag (by the way it was pink and the background design was of cherry blossoms) and took at the class schedule she looks at her first period and it said

Hatake Kakashi-Homeroom 1st period Room 213 8:30-9:9:15

I looked at where I was and I was next to room 211. So 213 must be just 2 doors down. She walked towards room 213 and I opened the door………..

* * *

Is this what you would call a cliffy???? Well if it is yeah it's my first cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you liked the first chapter of Unfulfilling Dreams: Someone to Love I have 2,3,4, but I at least want to get 3 or 5 reviews whatever I get will do just fine!!!!!!!!! So please do READ AND REVIEW OR CHOUJI WILL STOP EATING!!!!!!!!!

Chouji:NOOOOOO Mina:OH yes Chouji:Anything but that please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Preview of Next Chapter

Sasuke and Sakura have the same classes!!!!!!!!! But there becoming friends they meet new people and many more things will be uncovered in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!! Ummm if you want all send you the real preview of the next chapter just right the review and right send preview okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PSSorry for all the mistakes in the stories but you have to give me some break I am just a beginner at writing but this is helping me improve my writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mina

signing out


	2. Sakura's Crazy First Day Part 2

**_Unfulfilling Dreams: Someone to Love_**

**Mina: Moshi Moshi everyone!!!!Hey guys I know it's been over 5 months since I've updated...Gomen...but since its summer now I can update sooner. It's not like I have anything else to do...so here is the second chapter...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**A Crazy Beginning**

Normal POV

The door swung open and there stood a very angry pink-haired-girl.

Karachi looked at the girl and sighed." You must be Miss.Haruno Sakura,"when he said that the entire class started whispering.

"Yes I'm Sakura..."Sakura added a smile.

"Good I'm Hatake Kakashi, but please call me Kakashi...besides Mr.Hatake makes me sound old don't you think?"Kakashi winked making Sakura blush.

"H-Hai Kakashi" Sakura stuttered.(I know I know ooc but bare with me please)

"Well now tell us a litttle about yourself dislikes, hobbies, talents and goals."Kakashi said happily.

Sakura looked at the classroom and shrugged." Hello my name as you all know is Sakura Haruno and you all probably know that I am a singer."

"We sure do cutie" A random fan boy said.

Sakura gave the boy a death glare and continued." My likes are well um...and my dislikes are my haircolor, my abnormally large forehead and swimming. And my goal is to..."Sakura blushed.

Kakashi noticed this and sighed.

'Seems like everyone has a little romance in there lives'

Kakashi came back to reality.

"Very well Sakura.Does anyone have any questions for her?"

Many hands shotup.One by one people asked questions.

"Why'd you move here?" A girl asked

"Umm I prefer not to say"Sakura said adding a small smile.

"Why is your forehead so large?" A girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

Sakura glared." Because it is...geez..."

Moments Later

When all hands were put down Kakashi spoke" Anymore questions?"

One more hand shot up it belonged to the oh so hyperactive knuckleheaded boy known as...Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN DO YOU LIKE RAMEN?"Naruto asked obnoxiously.

"What a stupid quest----Naruto?

"Yep"Naruto said happily.

Kakashi looked curious."It seems like you to know each other please do tell."

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and laughed.

It all happened...

_Flashback_

_"JIRIYA YOU PERV YOU SAID YOU WOULD PAY!!!!!!!!!"Naruto yelled angrily._

_"Ever heard of the word kidding." Jiriya said chuckling and ran off._

_"COME BACK HERE...PLEASE I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Naruto yelled jumping up and down._

_"Psst----I can pay" A girl with a heavy coat jacket and cap said._

_"Really?"Naruto's eyes started twinkling._

_She nodded and handed him money._

_"How can I pay you back?"Naruto asked after he paid._

_"Just keep it a secret and pretend you never saw me."_

_"Ok...MY NAMES NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I AM GOING TO BE MAYOR OF KOHONA SOMEDAY."_

_The mysterious girl laughed"Baka-my names..."The girl was interrupted by a group of people._

_"Hey theres Sakura Haruno"  
"Come back"  
"GIVE US YOUR AUTOGRAPH"_

_Sakura looked at Naruto"Sorry Naruto but I've got to go." And she ran off..._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's how we met" Sakura said concluding the story.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well since you two know each other you can sit together."Kakashi said turning back towards the blackboard.

"Hai"Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

Sakura walked towards the aisle and sat between Naruto and a guy with onyx hair and eyes.Naruto looked at the guy.

"See Sasuke-teme I told you so."Naruto whispered past Sakura.

"Hn"

Naruto looked at Sakura and said"Sasuke never really says anything besides hn and aa."

Sakura remembered something similar.

_FlasHback_

_"Do you ever say anything besides Hn and Aa?"_

_"Aa"_

_"Youre hopeless"_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura stood up with fire in her eyes"You; she said referring to Sasuke, your the guy who left me with all those fan people."

"HN"He said boredly

"You will pay"

"HN"

"You know I already hate you"

"HN"

Naruto scratched his head"Am I missing something?"

Sakura snapped out of fiery mode and smiled"Ehehehe...its' nothing."

Class continued and the bell eventually rang. The students got out of there desk and proceeded to there next destination.

"Sakura-Chan I forgot to tell you that at lunch you can sit with me and meet my friends."

Sakura smiled" Sure Naruto...until lunch then ja ne" Sakura waved and walked off to her next class...

**Click**

**Click**

**Click**

"Boss I think I've found a story on Sakura Haruno..."

* * *

**_Next Chapter_**

What's this a mysterious phone call? What does this person mean by story...is it paparazzi? Will Sakura get her revenge on Sasuke? What will happen in the lunchroom? When is there going to be Sasusaku? And why am I asking all this? Lol whatever so until next time Chapter 2 Paparazzi, Lunch, Sasuke, Oh My

* * *

_**Review Time**_

Mariegurl:Yes summer is totally boring lol where I live there is like nothing to do so now I can update more.. Yeah Sasuke is probaly always going to be a bastard but hopefully Sakura will change him...I'm glad you like the story!!!!!Please continue reading...oh yeah summer is BORING!!!!!!

Saki: I stopped because I felt lazy lol . hope you like the chappie

black-ravenangel23: Hey to you two...I deleted my xanga :(...anyways yes I know Sasuke in a motorcycle drools lol I'm glad you thought the tomato cereal was funny...I am trying to not make this story as others the beginning is going to be like normal High School Fics but there will be more twists starting with chapter 3 so until next time!!!!!!

Cherryblossum: LOL I didn't know that...Thanks for the comment and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Agileknight3: Thanks for reviewing...Sorry to lazy to write but it's summer so expect more!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Mina: YAY!!!! People reviewed this story... Oh yeah and for Teenage Love at Ocean Avenue Boarding School I will be updating tomorrow so please keep on supporting me all the way!!!!!!!!!!If I get at least 3 reviews today I will update tomorrow...SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Mina signing out**


End file.
